


Mittens

by princejoopie



Series: TUA Winter Holidays Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave lives, Fluff, M/M, TUA Winter Holidays Prompts, i'm garbage at tagging, soft boys in love, they're cold and it's soft and that's about it, we live by the klave we die by the klave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: It was warm in Vietnam. It was cold back home.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TUA Winter Holidays Prompts 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559989
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for my friend Percy's list of holiday prompts. I'm not sure how many of these I'll be able to do (since I still have other unfinished stuff oops) but I figured I have to at least do Day 1, which is Mittens. This basically takes place with Klaus showing up at the same place and time as episode 5, but with Dave. Enjoy. (Or don't, either is chill.) [Prompt list.](https://tehmoonofficial.tumblr.com/post/189418400075/the-umbrella-academy-winter-holidays-prompts)

It was warm in Vietnam. It was  _always_ warm in Vietnam. 

On the rare occasions that they had a night to themselves in a shitty motel, they could never hold each other for long. That was even without blankets or clothes, and even with the ceiling fan on full blast- if there even was one. And the sex, though incredible, was always  _painfully_ sweltering.

So it was a bit of a shock to their bodies when they arrived back in America in March. It hardly ever dropped below seventy-five in all their time in Vietnam. And here they were, stepping off the bus into a forty-five degree day, still in their army vests. 

Klaus instantly felt like he’d been dipped into a frozen lake. “...Shit,” he mumbled, already beginning to shiver. 

“Here,” Dave said, taking the briefcase so Klaus could cross his arms over his chest. Dave was cold too, but he wasn’t as skinny as Klaus. And- who was he kidding- he would help Klaus in any possible way regardless. “Let’s get there quick and warm up, okay?” 

Klaus nodded quickly and started walking in the direction of the mansion. Uncrossing his arms, he shoved one hand firmly in his pants pocket, and reached the other down to hold Dave’s free one. 

Dave’s heart jumped at that. It was absolutely  _terrifying_ at first, even though Klaus had assured him that that kind of thing was much safer in 2019. But Klaus’s hand was soft and so much warmer than the air around them, and Dave soon found himself relaxing too much to care. 

It wasn’t long before they were ascending the front steps to the Hargreeves’ mansion. It was a lot warmer inside, but still well below what they were used to. 

Dave set the briefcase down before Klaus gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started dragging him along toward the stairs. Dave was in awe at the huge, gorgeous room- and he almost forgot he was cold for a moment. But Klaus didn’t stop walking, so he couldn’t stay long enough to get a good look. 

Klaus pulled him into a small bathroom, letting go of Dave’s hand so he could start the water in the tub as he mumbled, “Need a bath. Gotta warm up.” And after a moment, adding, “And because we stink.” 

It was quite hard to gauge the temperature, since his hands were cold enough that the lukewarm water already felt near-scalding. Once he decided it would be good enough, he stood, still shivering, and grabbed Dave’s hand again to tug him out of the room while they waited for the tub to fill. 

“Still freezing,” Klaus mumbled upon entering a bedroom across the hall. He leaned down to grab a large, fluffy coat from the floor and hastily threw it on. “Here, let me find you something too, just while it fills up-” 

“I’ll be fine.” Dave walked up and wrapped his arms around Klaus from behind. “You make me feel all warm inside anyway.” 

Klaus groaned. “Such a fucking sap,” he whispered through his smile. 

His hands still felt like ice, and he began rubbing them together to warm up more, before Dave laid his hands over them and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

He kissed the shell of Klaus’s ear and softly said, “I can be your mittens, love.”


End file.
